


Can you please tell me your real name?

by Night_Mary



Category: Pacific Rim (Movies)
Genre: All of the Hansens are little shits down on the inside, Based on a prompt from the discord server, Crack, F/F, F/M, Gen, I blame Rhi and Cass, I've laughed more than i should writing this, M/M, Multi, coffee shop AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-18
Updated: 2019-03-18
Packaged: 2019-11-23 10:46:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18150848
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Night_Mary/pseuds/Night_Mary
Summary: “Two venti cups of the sparkliest, most colorful thing that you have, please.” He said it with a small smile, only slightly flashing his dimples, Raleigh let out a deep sigh.“Your name?” The blonde asked, the sharpie already almost touching the cup while waiting for the beautiful man to speak, his smile died a little and his expression became dark serious.“Batman.” And with it, Raleigh wanted to scream, again.Or the ultimate coffee shop!au





	Can you please tell me your real name?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Farisya](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Farisya/gifts), [inthedrift](https://archiveofourown.org/users/inthedrift/gifts).



> This is completely based in the junction between three prompts Rhi sent on the Pacific Rim discord server, even tho one of them wasn't used yet.
> 
> I dedicate this work to my fandom mom, Cass, who helped me with Herc's intern monologue and tried hard to protect my non-existent innocence these days. And to Rhi, who's the genius to send us the amazing prompts.

It was cute guy, again with his bullshit and still as beautiful and on the first day he entered the shop. He stood in front of Raleigh, his hair in a pretty tone of copper under the shop’ lights, the freckles on his face seemed to move when he talked or smiles, Raleigh wanted to catalog his freckles, trace them (with his tongue if he was lucky enough), maybe discover if they adorned his entire body. Then he opened his mouth.

“Two venti cups of the sparkliest, most colorful thing that you have, please.” He said it with a small smile, only slightly flashing his dimples, Raleigh let out a deep sigh.

“Your name?” The blonde asked, the sharpie already almost touching the cup while waiting for the beautiful man to speak, his smile died a little and his expression became dark serious.

“Batman.” And with it, Raleigh wanted to scream, again.

 

\---

 

Chuck left the cafeteria with a huge smile on his face, humming a song to himself and trying his best not to laugh, this immediately caused the Kill Bill sirens to go off in his cousin’s head.

“What did you do?” Maria asked, settling her hands on her waist and giving him the disappointed-older-cousin look, Chuck only shrugged, still with the idiot smug on his face, and offered her one of the cups. She grabbed the colorful thing and just stared at it and at the name “Batman” written in pretty calligraphy with a black sharpie “Any day Blondie locks is going to murder you with his sharpie” she stated, slurping her drink while the two of them walked towards their college.

“And it’s going to be totally worth it” Chuck answered, intertwining his arm with hers and slurping his own cup.

 

\----

 

Inside of the cafeteria, Raleigh was basically growling while Mako quietly chuckled behind him, she was the one who always made the coffee and even if she claimed that most of the orders were actually obnoxious and good, she still took every goddamn opportunity to make fun of her best friend for his crush on the cute guy. Aleksis came out of the back room and silently watched Raleigh’s distress and Mako’s amusement then hummed and nodded to himself.

“Redhead here again?” He asked loudly, which only made Raleigh let out another growl while the others in the room tried not to laugh too loud.

Raleigh would still get that guy for this.

 

\----

 

Maria looked around with annoyance, Chuck was nowhere to be seen, the two of them still had to walk to college and she didn’t had coffee that morning. She was going to kill someone if she didn’t put her hands in a large dose of caffeine in the next minutes, even if murders were only allowed Thursdays. Finally, her phone vibrated with a notification, her cousin asking her to buy their coffees and start to walk towards school, he would meet her halfway there. She huffed and entered the coffee shop.

The line was pretty small since it was early, she only sighed and tried to think in the most stupid and obnoxious order possible, she wanted to keep the tradition Chuck had created, even if she knew he would probably come here later, their tests were starting this week and there wasn’t coffee enough for two students who stayed up late trying to help each other study subjects the other didn’t understood anything about.

Finally, it was her turn, but this time it wasn’t blondie locks at the the register, it was a girl, a really cute girl. Probably Japanese, jet black short hair with two blue streaks, nice smile but an expression that said don’t fuck with me right away. Just her type. Maria huffed and tried hard not to blush, then she opened her best “i am a little angel” smile and made her order, the look on Mako’s face (that was what was written in the girl’s tag) was so goddamn precious that she wished he could take a picture just to show Chuck, that would probably make his day too.

“And what would be your name?” Mako asked, in a frustrated but still educated tone, Maria didn’t thought twice before opening her mouth.

“Jean Grey.” She said with her best, prettier, brighter smile and sweetest voice tone. Mako only sighed and wrote it down, giving her total.

 

\------

As soon as the girl got out of the cafeteria Raleigh started to laugh out loud, it was a wild, vicious laugh, and Mako made want to tackle him to the ground.

“It finally happened to you!” He said, happily making fun of the light blush on Mako’s cheeks, they were basically the ones at the shop and he wouldn’t let this opportunity waste  “And you are attracted to her!”

“That’s a bonus,” Yancy’s voice came from where he was sitting at one of the tables, his voice was filled with amusement from the two antics “In Mako’s defense, she was really attractive” 

“Stop talking, the two of you.” Mako said, quietly, her face deep red, the two brothers only laughed louder.

 

\----

 

Maria and Chuck met each other in the UN patio, he was sitting on the ground, panting loudly side by side with Newt, who was actually laying in the ground like a starfish. Hermann was glaring at the two with pure disgust, holding his cane with a hand and his cup of tea with the other, she smiled at him suavely, which he replied with a “hi”, then she approached the two figures laying in the ground and gave her cousin a light kick on the leg.

Chuck got up and snatched the fuller cup, the one with the name inscription, then he took down basically half of the coffee before paying attention to the inscription. Once he did he just stood there, looking at his cousin with a incredible look on his face, before grinning like an idiot.

“It wasn’t blondie locks this time,” Maria answered, waving goodbye to Hermann while already walking to class, Chuck jogging to keep up with her “It was a cute girl, Mako.”

“Black hair with blue streaks?” He asked, to which Maria nodded, drinking her coffee slowly and waving to someone she knew “She is usually the one who makes the coffee, they probably switched today.”

“Yeah I figured it would be something like this,” She answered, the two of them stopped at the door of Chuck’s classroom and then her smile grew wilder and brighter “Her expression, tho, unpriceable.” 

Chuck only cackled while getting into the classroom, his laugh following her all the way to her own classroom.

 

\--------

 

It was the fourth day in the tests week and both Maria and Chuck felt like dying. Herc was currently walking with the two of them and offered himself to buy them beverages, to what both of them just smiled, gleefully and demonically, and guided him to a coffee shop, starbucks style, some streets before their university.

“We have a tradition here, uncle Herc,” Maria started with a very serious tone of voice, which only rang alarm bells in his head, she circled his neck with her arm while Chuck stood in front of them, grinning with both his hands on his waist “It’s a very serious tradition, so you have to keep it, or you will make us really sad and i will cry again and I am sure none of you wants to see me crying again today.”

“Cut the crap and start talking, tiny one.” Herc said, folding his arms and ignoring his niece little shriek of “I am not tiny” and Chuck’s chuckles.

“We go there, never together, and order the most obnoxious coffee order we can, with a really stupid name.” Chuck said, circling his cousin's neck with his arm in an improved hug, to which she responded circling his waist, Herc just stood there, looking at the two grown-up children in front of him.

“So this is the weird form of flirting that Scott was talking about yesterday,” Herc said, to which the two of them scoffed, in unison, he sighed then shook his head “I am not doing this.”

“Okay, then please just order us two venti cups, both with t hree matcha powder scoops, one protein scoop, two peppermint pumps, two mocha pumps, one in the the bottom of the cup and one in the blender, two scoops of java chips, coconut milk, light whip, mocha drizzle on top, cream base and blend.” Maria said, with the sweet smile of a snake about to bite someone, Herc sighed, the girl was too much like her father.

“I will order you both tea, this caffeine addiction is far from healthy.” He stated, entering the shop and ignoring the two of them pouting (goddamn pouting!) like two kids.

There was a line with at least three people before him, but he still could see the people behind the counter, the blonde guy Chuck apparently had a crush on, the girl with black and blue hair that Scott told him Maria was interested in, and an incredibly attractive man who was chatting with the latter.

One of the first thoughts that came into Herc’s head was something like “Fuck me Daddy” but then he just scoffed and brushed it away with an “I am too old for this shit”. The man lifted his eyes to scan around the shop and for a minute he glared at Herc. “Oh, fuck is he glaring at me?”, this time his inner voice sounded desperate, the line walked foward “The kids flirt with the weird orders, should I do it? Christ, I haven’t flirted in 25 years” he knew he was already tapping his feet but he couldn’t bring himself to stop. “I needed Angie here, she would know what to do, she was the one who flirted with me” the line walked foward again and he slipped his hand into his pocket “I could send her a quick text, ask her what to do” he decided, already pulling his phone, when the woman in front of him walked off “Fuck” his mind said, followed by “ACT NORMAL HERCULES, NORMAL, N O R M A L.”

The blonde one was the one get his order, seemed like a nice bloke this Raleigh, he was glaring at the door anxiously from time to time, which Herc associated with the fact that he was waiting for someone. He wondered if he was actually waiting for Chuck since he came here every day. As soon as he asked what was Herc’s order the beautiful man behind the counter stared at the two of them. Fuck it, Herc though.

“ Three venti cups, all of them with three matcha powder scoops, one protein scoop, two peppermint pumps, two mocha pumps (one in the the bottom of the cup and one in the blender), two scoops of java chips, coconut milk, light whip, mocha drizzle on top, cream base and blend,” Herc repeated the same order Maria gave him, sweating, the poor guy just lifted his eyebrows while starting to write it down, the man was now smiling lightly, which Herc thought it was pretty fucking cool “And a croissant, please”

“And what would be your name, sir?” The guy, Raleigh, asked. Herc could hear his kids snickering about something outside, and he could hear his niece screaming in his head about stupid names, the man was still slightly staring at him.

“Bruce Wayne.” Herc said with the most serious voice he could do, and he saw a glimpse of recognition into Raleigh’s eyes before seeing him dying a little on the inside. Poor kid.

The glorious man still chucked, so Herc was counting it as a win.

 

\------

 

As soon as “Bruce Wayne” left the shop Mako broke down into a fit of giggles while Raleigh just whined behind his own hands. Stacker was looking at the two of them with his eyebrows slightly lifted, which meant almost shock, while his daughter tried really hard not to cry from laughter.

“So is this the customer who snatched Becket’s attention?” Pentecostes asked peacefully, looking at Raleigh, who was still grunting and groaning against his hands. Mako only shook her head,  trying to stop laughing.

“No, it’s not him,” She answered, breathing deeply and trying to ignore the sounds her best friend was making behind her “He’s older than the guy,” She said, only now noticing the way the sensei’s attention was still on the closed door, then she let another giggle out “But I think this one snatched your attention, sensei.”

Raleigh took his hands out of his face and stared at Stacker with disbelief, the man only looked at the two of them with a slight hint of disapproval, then he grinned a little.

“He was rather attractive, I must admit.” Stacker let out and Mako nodded with approval, Raleigh only sat down on his bench, looking at the door and waiting for cute guy to come in. He was already late and hadn't been in the shop for two days, Raleigh was starting to worry, until one of Mako’s phrases just came into his mind again.

“Wait, do you think Bruce Wayne and cute guy know each other?”

 

\----

 

Maria got the croissant. Because Herc had a weak spot for his little niece and because she was the one to give him the genius coffee order. As soon as both of them put their eyes in the cups their eyebrows got up, almost in unison.

“Wait did you flirted with anyone?” Chuck asked, grabbing his cup with a scowl on his face. It was adorable, Herc wanted to mess his hair at the sight of it.

“There was a rather attractive man behind the counter, not your blonde, don’t worry.” Herc answered, giving his niece her cup and the scone, then messing with Chuck’s hair for the sheer pleasure of making him mad.

“Describe him.” Maria said, biting her croissant and already starting to walk off, Chuck walked by her right and Herc by her left. He took a sip of his drink only to make her more curious while Chuck was still scowling.

“Tall, black, military hair cut, mustache, deep voice.” He described, kinda dreamily, Chuck scoffed while sipping his coffee and Maria was quietly thinking while chewing her croissant.

“Shesh, I think he is the owner,” She answered, then her face scrunched up a little while she tried to find the information she needed on her brain “Yeah, Stacker Pentecost, he is the owner, there’s a pic of him on the wall right next to the door.”

“Hmm, I think I’m gonna come back here more often.” Herc said in a serious tone, more for the amusement into watch Chuck squirm.

He would call Angie as soon as he got to his apartment, she would be happy to help him

 

\-----

 

Things continued almost normal at the shop. Except for the fact that now cute guy was coming to the shop at least the times a day and always ordering things with too much caffeine to be healthy. In addition to this, “Jean Grey” or how Raleigh started to call her “Mako and Yancy’s crush” started to also come more often, and as cute guy, she drank caffeine enough to kill a bull from a heart attack. “Bruce Wayne” would also come, but weirdly he would only appear when Stacker was at the shop, the smug grin on Mako’s face every time he entered the shop and Stacker needed to try and look somewhere else told Raleigh that this was her fault and nothing else.

It was a really shitty evening when cute guy entered the coffee shop. Raleigh just had at least three assholes client by now, Mako accidentally got coffee all over his shirt and Yancy was being a little shit, and even if Raleigh always loved the view he got when the redhead entered the shop, today he had no patience.

“ A venti cup of  steamed apple juice with two shots of liquid Chai and one shot of classic sweetener and a venti cup of black coffee, please.” There were dark bags under cute guy’s eyes and his voice sounded tired, Raleigh grabbed the sharpie, still thinking the same as always.

“When are you going to tell me your real name?” Raleigh thought, and then when he heard a sharp intake of breath he noticed that he had actually said it out loud. Cute guy was now incredibly red and muttering, and boi he looked so fucking cute that way, Raleigh wanted to keep him like this forever, but still, he breather deep and opened a wry smile “Sorry, you just came here every day for two months, and you always tell me some reference name, which is pretty cool by the way,” Raleigh started just saying shit, he could practically hear the smile growing on Yancy’s face and he wanted to scream for himself to shut the fuck up “You’re just the only regular I don’t know the name, yet” then he sighed, rubbing his forehead and thinking how much of an idiot he was.

“Chuck,” Cute guy said out loud, getting even redder when Raleigh lifted his eyes to look at him “Real name’s Chuck.” 

Raleigh opened the biggest smile he could while scribbling it down on the cup. “Chuck” he muttered to himself, rolling the name out of his mouth, yeah it sounded pretty good.

 

\------

 

When Chuck got out of the shop he was so incredibly red that his face and his hair matched, Maria only looked at him with a lifted brown, to what he answered basically shoving one of the cups into her hand. She thanked him and started to drink while both of them walked, it was now weird for them not to order something extravagant, but Chuck was enjoying his black coffee and Maria’s throat certainly thanked for her drink. It was only when they got close to the university that she saw what was written in her cup, then she stopped in her tracks and grabbed Chuck’s arm, basically shoving the cup on his face.

“What the hell, mate?” He screamed upon having his arm yanked that way, Maria only shoved her cup on his face again.

“Look at what’s written, stupid!” She answered, as loud as her sore throat would allow, and he grabbed the cup, reading the inscription and turning completely red again. She chuckled lightly when he returned the cup to her, still blushing.

On the cup, the black sharpie inscription said.

 

“To Chuck” with a cute heart and a phone number.

 

She would never let Chuck live this down.

**Author's Note:**

> And that's it! I apologize for any mistakes since English is not my native language.  
> Hope you guys enjoyed it!


End file.
